nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Season One of Nashville premiered on ABC on the October 10, 2012 and concluded, officially, on May 22, 2013. The season mainly focuses in a feud between Rayna Jaymes (Connie Britton), a legendary country music superstar, whose star begins fading and Juliette Barnes (Hayden Panettiere), the young and sexy future of country music. Between their feud, there's a political plot with Teddy Conrad (Eric Close, Rayna's husband, who wants to become Mayor with Lamar Wyatt's (Powers Boothe) help against an old family friend Coleman Carlisle (Robert Wisdom). While all this happens in the spotlights of Nashville, Scarlett O'Connor (Clare Bowen) starts to write songs with her friend, Gunnar Scott (Sam Palladio) to become, maybe, a new country music star, despite the jealousy of her boyfriend Avery Barkley (Jonathan Jackson), a musician aspiring to make money with his band in Nashville. Cast Main cast * Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (21/21) * Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (21/21) * Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (21/21) * Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (21/21) * Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (21/21) * Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (21/21) * Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (21/21) * Robert Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle (14/21) * Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt (17/21) Guest Stars *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt (17/21) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (16/21) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (16/21) *Sylvia Jefferies as Jolene Barnes (14/21) *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Margaret "Peggy" Kenter (13/21) *Michiel Huisman as Liam McGuinnis (8/21) *Rya Kihlstedt as Marilyn Rhodes (8/21) *Nicholas Strong as JT (8/21) *J.D. Souther as Watty White (7/21) *Chloe Bennet as Hailey (7/21) *Jay Hernandez as Dante Rivas (6/21) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (6/21) *Tilky Montgomery Jones as Sean Butler (5/21) *Wyclef Jean as Dominic Wells (5/21) *Susan Misner as Stacey (5/21) *Burguess Jenkins as Randy Roberts (3/21) *After Williamson as Makena (3/21) *Daniel Buran as Cy (3/21) *David Clayto Rodgers as Jason Scott (3/21) *Yara Martinez as Carmen Gonzalez (2/21) *Ming-Na Wen as Calista Reeve (1/21) *Chris Young as himself (1/21) *Brantley Gilbert as himself (1/21) *Rhoda Griffis as Jane Rawlings (1/21) *Vince Gill as Himself (1/21) *Dan Auerbach as Himself (1/21) *Kip Moore as Herself (1/21) *Katie Couric as Herself (1/21) *Brad Paisley as Himself (1/21) Co-Stars *David Alford as Bucky (21/21) *Kourtney Hansen as Emily (19/21) *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (14/21) *Todd Truley as Marshall Evans (11/21) *Melvin Ray Kearney II as Bo (10/21) *Jeremy Childs as Albert (7/21) *J. Karen Thomas as Audrey Carlisle (4/21) *Josh Ventura as Jack Nelson (4/21) *Tiffany Morgan as Jeanne (4/21) *Jake Speck as Steve (4/21) *Anne Holt as Anne Holt (3/21) *Erin McCarley as Adria (3/21) *Craig Stark as Kent (3/21) *Boo Arnold as Brock Butler (2/21) *JJ Rodgers as Deb Butler (2/21) *Matthew Cornwell as Mitch (2/21) *Stevie Ray Dillimore as Tour Manager (2/21) *Roberto Larriviere as Stage Director (2/21) *David de Vries as Bob Grill (2/21) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 1: *Juliette Barnes arrived in Nashville as Rayna Jaymes' career was faltering. They unwillingly teamed up for a duet, which was so popular it led to a joint tour, also a major success. *Juliette went through a rebellious phase by shoplifting a jar of nail varnish, and eloping with footballer Sean Butler. He later asked for an annulment, telling Juliette she wasn't a nice person. *Juliette's drug-addicted and alcohol-dependent mother, Jolene, showed up and with help from Deacon, Juliette convinced her to go for treatment. *The police arrested Coleman Carlisle after Jolene's prescription drugs were found in his car. *Teddy Conrad became the Mayor of Nashville after Coleman conceded defeat. Teddy later asked Coleman to be his Deputy Mayor. *Teddy asked Rayna for a divorce, leading to the media hounding her. Tandy later discovered Peggy Kenter was the one who had broken the news about the divorce, and told Teddy. *Juliette struck up a relationship with Jolene's sponsor, Dante, while on tour. Jolene found out and was sent back to Nashville, but Dante stayed behind as Juliette's new manager. *Jolene accused Dante of kissing another woman, which led to Dante convincing Juliette that Jolene was using again. Juliette later realized Dante was an embezzler as he boarded a plane with some of her money. *Rayna and Deacon got back together, but Teddy later served Rayna with a restraining order stating that Rayna was to keep their daughters away from Deacon. *Dante threatened to release a sex tape of him and Juliette and demanded $10 million for it. Jolene later called him over to her apartment ostensibly in an attempt to purchase the SD card. However, she shot him dead and killed herself with drugs. *Rayna confessed to Maddie that she was seeing Deacon. Maddie later found items in her parents' bedroom, which included a paternity test, leading to her fearing that Teddy wasn't her real father. *Maddie went to see Deacon and told him that he may be her father. He demanded to know the truth from Rayna and the news caused him to go back on the bottle. *Peggy told Teddy she was pregnant. *Juliette held a memorial service at 'The Bluebird Cafe' and Rayna confronted Deacon, who was drunk. She told him he wasn't driving home and they got into an argument. They ended up in a car crash. Episode List Albums released in or during the Season Music of volum 1.jpg|The Music of Nashville, Season 1, Volume 1 Music of volum 2.jpg|The Music of Nashville, Season 1, Volume 2 *The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 1) *The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 2) Videos Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Content